Kim Possible (2019 film)
Kim Possible is a 2019 American action comedy film based on the Fox animated series of the same name, created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Directed and produced by Adam B. Stein and Zach Lipovsky, the film is written by Schooley, McCorkle, and Josh Cagan (The DUFF) and made by Lionsgate and CBS Films. It is the third film based on the series, following A Sitch in Time (2003) and Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama ''(2005). Starring Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone in the lead roles. In the film, Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable have just thwarted the plot of Professor Dementor who had captured Dr. Glopman. As they start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Athena and they bring her on their mission to stop the plot of the evil Dr. Drakken. It is set for release in North America on February 15, 2019 by 20th Century Fox and Lionsgate in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D formats. The film received critical acclaim from critics, who praised its story, humor, and emotional appeal. The film grossed $325.2 million on its opening weekend, surpassing ''Star Wars: Episode III-Revenge of the Sith ''and setting the record for the highest-grossing opening for a 20th Century Fox film. It grossed $409.5 million against a $200 million budget, making it the second highest grossing film of 2019. A sequel is set for release on February 12, 2021. Plot In the city of Middleton, two high school students and crimefighters, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, have just thwarted the plot of Professor Dementor, who had captured Dr. Glopman. As they start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Athena and bring her on their mission to stop the plot of the evil Dr. Drakken. Later, Athena defeats Shego and Dr. Drakken, making her the sensational topic of Middleton High School. When the school honors Athena and her good deed, Shego and Dr. Drakken barge in to the ceremony. Kim tries to defeat Shego and her army of henchwomen, but in doing this, Kim falls to the ground, leaving Athena vulnerable to capture and is taken away. Meanwhile, Kim is laughed at and gets brought down; after a talk with her family and Ron, they decide to get Athena out of Drakken and Shego's lair. At the lair, Kim finds out that Athena is part of Drakken and Shego's plan, which is to steal Kim's motivational essence and transfer it into Drakken. Athena is also revealed to be a gynoid. As Kim shorts the transfer machine, as a side-effect Dr. Drakken is turned into a teenage version of himself. With the machine now unstable, Athena stays behind to turn it off despite Kim's instance that she leaves with them and save herself. The lair explodes and Athena is presumably killed. It is later revealed that Athena has survived the explosion, but her robotic parts are scattered. The team takes her home to be repaired and programmed to be a hero alongside Kim and Ron. In a mid-credits scene, the teenage Dr. Drakken enrolls at Kim's high school, as a fellow student, in an attempt to personally defeat her once and for all. Cast * Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible * Sean Giambrone as Ron Stoppable, Kim's best friend and sidekick * Ciara Riley Wilson as Athena, a new student at Kim's school * Taylor Ortega as Shego, Drakken's flame-fisted henchwoman * Connie Ray as Nana Possible, Kim's grandmother * Issac Ryan Brown as Wade, a teen computer genius and ace inventor who graduated college at a young age * Erika Tham as Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's enemy since childhood * Todd Stashwick as Drakken, a mad scientist and Kim's archenemy * Alyson Hannigan as Dr. Ann Possible, Kim's brain surgeon mother * Matthew Clarke as Dad, Kim's rocket scientist father * Owen Fielding as Tim, Kim's younger brother * Connor Fielding as Jim, Kim's younger brother * Michael P. Northey as Mr. Barkin, Kim and Ron's teacher * Patrick Sabongui as Dr. Glopman, a scientist captured by Professor Dementor * Cedric Ducharme as Cool Todd * Christy Carlson Romano as Poppy Blu, a pop star who Kim helped previously * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat * Patton Oswalt as Professor Dementor, a mad scientist who speaks with an over-the-top German accent * Maxwell Simkins as Young Drakken Production Development In 2004, the Special Edition DVD of ''Paint World featured a sneak peek of the proposed direct-to-video sequel to Universal's Paint World ''(1999), including new character designs and storyboards. The story would have involved Deon and his friends trying to stop Gerry Disgill from making chaos and destruction to Paletton again. It was set to be directed by Steve Loter, a computer animated feature film was in development by Universal Pictures and Gingo Animation to be released on December 19, 2007, which was, in May 2005, pushed back to March 14, 2008. In March 2006, Universal moved the date to July 3, 2009. However, in September 2007, Universal announced that the production of ''Kim Possible was ultimately shut down, due to the show ended. Steve Loter documented the production of the final episode of season four, and thus the completion of the Kim Possible ''franchise, in a blog titled "So the Finale" hosted on Blogger. It included behind-the-scenes and production information from the perspective of the crew as well as production sketches from one of several alternative endings that had been scripted. "So the Finale" maintained an open comment system allowing fans to express their views on the franchise and its closure, and thus cancelling the film. However, in August 2016, it was announced that the project was revived and back into development, this time, by the show's production company, 20th Century Fox, but live-action. Casting On January 3, 2018, it was announced that Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone were going to play Kim and Ron. Hannigan, Ray, Stashwick, Ortega, Tham, and Wilson joined the cast on January 22, 2018. Filming Filming began in January 2018 in Vancouver. Filming ended on July 24, 2018. Release The film was theatrically released in the United States and the United Kingdom on February 15, 2019. The film is rated PG-13 for "action, violence, mild peril, rude humor, and language". Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on July 6, 2018, and was shown before ''Ant-Man and the Wasp, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, Skyscraper, Christopher Robin, The Meg, Crazy Rich Asians, Alpha, The Happytime Murders, The Nun, Cool Spot, The House with a Clock in Its Walls, Night School, First Man, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, and Bohemian Rhapsody. * The theatrical trailer was released on November 14, 2018, and was screened theatrically with Instant Family, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Creed II, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, SpongeBob SquarePants & Star vs. The Forces of Evil: The Musical Movie!, Mortal Engines, The Mule, Mary Poppins Returns, Bumblebee, Aquaman, Escape Room, A Dog's Way Home, Glass and The Kid Who Would Be King. Barnes & Noble hosted a themed event in January, February, and March. On February 8, 2019, McDonald's released eight collectible holographic/3D cups in Happy Meals to promote the film. A Lego video game adaption based on the film, by TT Fusion for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and Windows, will be released on February 12, 2019. Home media The film arrives on Digital on May 7, 2019 and on DVD, Blu-ray and 4K Ultra HD May 28, 2019. Reception Box office As of February 23, 2019, Kim Possible has grossed $110.1 million in the United States and Canada, and $299.4 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $409.5 million. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 89% based on 52 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4/10. The website's critical consensus states, "Kim Possible may be good, but its heartfelt moments, colorful atmosphere, and iconic couple should nonetheless outweigh its flaws." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 66 out of 100, based on 12 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Sequel Before the film's release, 20th Century Fox gave a sequel the greenlight, with a February 12, 2021 release date. Stanley and Giambrone expected to reprise their roles as Kim and Ron.